Mob Psycho 100 Wiki:User Rights
Rollback Rollback, the easier and faster method of undoing edits, is granted automatically to all and Bureaucrats. It is also an ability that can be granted to users to make undoing vandalism and edits by problem users easier. On , rollback users are generally trusted users who are experienced and are capable of helping the admins with vandalism. A list of Autoconfirmed users with rollback powers can be seen . Current Rollbackers None. Thread Moderators Thread moderators, or Thread mods, are users who have additional options available to manage thread conversations in the and features. They can remove and restore threads and replies from any user. They can also close and reopen threads. In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. Current Thread Mods None. Chat Moderators Chat moderators, or Chat mods, are users who have chat mod status in in order to moderate a wikia's chat room. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat mod or an admin unbans them from the users' contributions page or the ban expires. Current Chat Mods None. Admins Sysops, better known as Admins, are editors who have been entrusted with access to restricted technical features ("tools") which help with maintenance. They are basically a small set of editors the wiki considers to be highly trustworthy, mature and responsible, able to lead by example. Because admins are expected to be experienced members of the community, those seeking help will often turn to an admin for advice and information. When the communal feeling may be unclear, admins may help provide a thoughtful voice in some kinds of consensus. Admin Abilities * They automatically have the abilities of Rollbackers, Thread mods and Chat mods. * pages, page histories, files etc. * files. * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * an IP address or user name from editing. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. * Edit the to make changes to the interface. Duties As part of adminship, admins are regularly expected to: * Delete pages that the they or community have decided are unwanted, including ** Pages that are obvious spam/vandalism ** Pages marked with a tag if appropriate ** Pages that have been decided are unneeded. * Block users that meet the criteria on Blocking Policy Code of Conduct Admins are reliable contributors who have been entrusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. With this in mind: *Admins have the duty to create policies and guidelines that contribute to the enhancement of the site. This authority is only within the confines of the betterment of the wiki site. *Admins do however have authority over behavioural problems such as vandalism or intimidation and inappropriate content, hence the ability to block and delete. *Admins have authority to answer blatant disregard over the guidelines and policies of the wiki, hence the ability to block, revert, delete. *Admins cannot shut out the opinions of others. But can revert and delete crack theories. Inactivity Admins should stay active to be able to assist the wiki, who has entrusted them with additional user rights. *When an admin is inactive for 30 days without explanation, the "INACTIVE" user tag will appear on the header of their user pages. *If the admin does not make an edit for three to six months without explanation, it will be assumed that they have left the wiki and the administrator will be demoted. If an administrator does not return from a leave of absence, they will be demoted three months after the leave of absence was supposed to finish. Current Active Admins *MrCents 04 *Demotivator *Spartan1204 Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are the highest tier of users, with the additional ability of being able to change user rights. In all other respects, bureaucrats are simply admins with the same "tools". Additional Abilities In addition to being an admin, bureaucrats also have: * The ability to grant and revoke rollback rights * The ability to grant and revoke thread mod and chat mod rights * The ability to grant and revoke admin status * The ability to grant, but not revoke bureaucrat status Additional Duties Bureaucrats oversee and supervise all requests for user rights, and carry out the decision in the case of requests for adminship. Bureaucrats also must at their discretion accept or decline user requests for rollback, thread mod and chat mod rights. This is done according to their judgement. Inactivity Bureaucrats should stay active to be able to promote users to the groups that they require to assist the wiki in the best possible way. As they are elevated admins, they are subject to the same inactivity regulations as admins. Current Bureaucrats *Spartan1204 See More * *User group rights Category:Policy